


Emma and the Doctor

by Nopride4531



Category: Doctor Who, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nopride4531/pseuds/Nopride4531
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt (for anon): Emma Swan was transported to the Doctor Who universe, and met the Doctor. Established Captain Swan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emma and the Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 50th Follower Extravaganza!
> 
> Prompt (for anon): Emma Swan was transported to the Doctor Who universe, and met the Doctor. Established Captain Swan.

It sure was a hell of a night.

With a loud groan, Emma sat up and held her head in her hands. It ached to high heaven and showed no sign of letting up anytime soon. She moaned again and absently wondered what the hell she'd had to drink the night before. From what she could remember, Killian had challenged her to a drinking contest (which he promptly lost, thank you very much) and they'd both passed out some time around one in the morning. Opening her eyes a crack, Emma winced at the bright light that seared her vision and rubbed her temples.

It was then that she noticed that she was absolutely not in her apartment.

Scrambling to her knees and then her feet, she frantically looked around the room, her eyes widening at the alien sight. The sound of footsteps echoed throughout the place and as she stared, a man in a blue suit stood next to a large control panel. He peered at her behind a pair of glasses and narrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"What?" He asked and she found herself unable to do anything but repeat the question.

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"Who are you?" He inquired as he took a few steps closer to her.

Instinctively, she reached for her gun, but then remembered that she'd set it down on the kitchen table to have drinks.

God damn it, Killian!

"Emma," she responded. "Emma Swan... who're you?"

His frown deepened.

"I'm the Doctor. How... how'd you get into the TARDIS?"

"The what?"

"The TARDIS."

"The what?"

"The TARDIS. T-A-R-D-I-S: Time and Relative Dimension In Space. How'd you get here?"

"I don't know!" Emma exclaimed with an exasperated raise of her arms.

"Are you absolutely sure? You didn't run into anything or anyone that seemed... strange?"

"Buddy, my whole life runs on strange. And don't you think that if I knew how I got here, I would've told you?"

The man, the Doctor, she reminded herself, looked like he just barely managed to resist the urge to roll his eyes. It was a good thing he did, too; he was just asking to get kicked.

"Look," he said after a moment of silence. "I'm just trying to help you."

"You can help me by taking me home."

"And where would that be?"

"Storybrook, Maine, America! I don't care, just bring me back!"

"Alright alright!"

He pushed a few of the buttons on the console and the TARDIS began to shudder. Emma grasped the railing beside her and held on for dear life as the vehicle violently moved. But despite having a death grip on it, she tumbled over on to the floor, cracking her head against the wire mesh.

Everything went black.

***

"...Emma..."

A horrid sound that hardly sounded like her voice escaped from her lips.

"Emma, Love, wake up. You're going to be late for work."

Breathing in a sharp gasp, she sat straight up in bed, practically almost killing Hook in the process. He leaned back and frowned, confusion clouding his face.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah," Emma stammered as she glanced around. To her relief, she was back in her bedroom. "...Just had a hell of a dream."

She got up and headed into the living room, thankful that she'd slept in her clothes. Again.

"Killian?" She called after a moment of scourging the apartment. "Have you seen my jacket?"

Before he could answer, she spotted it on the couch and picked it up. A small, feathery piece of paper floated to the floor and landed on her shoe. She grabbed it, unfolded it, and began to read.

'You left this in the TARDIS. Sorry about that.

-The Doctor.'

"What's that?" Killian asked as he appeared unexpectedly behind her and she frowned.

"I don't know... just some note from someone called 'the Doctor.'"

He grinned and raised an eyebrow.

"Doctor who?"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I couldn't resist the last sentence. Sorry it took so long, anon! I hope this made up for it!
> 
> Please drop a review and let me know how I did!
> 
> -Nopride


End file.
